King of Master Rallye
by X-Choupi
Summary: Deux terrains, deux courses différentes, des combats pour la première place. Qui gagnera? Une idée sur SK qui me trottait dans la tête, finalement sur papier :D J'espère que vous apprécirez. Bonne lecture.


Rien ne m'appartiens.

King of Master Rallye

Des montagnes. Une plaine rouge et des collines. La première course se déroule dans un terrain montagneux et dangereux pour les inexpérimentés. Tandis que la deuxième se passe dans une sorte de désert avec presque aucune végétation, quelques dunes et des collines; aucun repère: on s'y perd facilement, à moins de savoir lire une carte très exactement. Tous les concurrents sont sur la ligne de départ. Quelques secondes encore, la tension monte, elle en est presque palpable. Tout à coup, le départ est donné. C'est un branle bas de combat pour la première place. Finalement, ce sera Hao dans la première et Horo pour la deuxième.

Hao prend de l'avance. Pour le moment les autres concurrents abandonne la poursuite et se battent entre eux pour la deuxième et la troisième place. Silva ruse, prend la deuxième et tente de rejoindre Hao. Karim commence a s'échauffé. Il attends d'être sur une colline puis ruse pour tenté d'envoyé Yoh sur le toit. Mais Yoh réussi a évité le piège et par devant laissant Un pauvre Karim dans sa voiture renversée. La course est terminée pour lui. Yoh accélère et rejoint Silva qui a lui-même rejoint Hao et engagé un combat avec ce dernier pour la première place. Yoh profite de leur inattention pour la prendre et partir devant. Hao et Silva jurent tout deux. Yoh sourit. Il a réussit à berné son frère. Hao expulse Silva en l'envoyant droit sur une dune qui le fait s'envoler et atterrir sur la calandre. Silva est Hors course. La finale va se jouer entre les deux frères.

Voyons ce qu'il se passe dans la deuxième. Lyserg est hors course. Probablement à cause de Ren qui a dut le pousser du haut d'une falaise. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête de Ryu. Ce dernier l'a rattrapé et tente de le déstabiliser dans une route étroite et dangereuse. Le vide se trouve juste à coté. Mais Ren freine d'un coup alors que Ryu aller le pousser dans le vide. Il réussit à se rattraper de justesse. Mais pas pour longtemps, car c'est Ren qui finale ment le pousse dans le vide. Le pauvre Ryu se retrouve aussi Hors course. La finale se disputera donc entre Horo qui a miraculeusement garder sa place et Ren qui le rattrape.

Voyons les deux finales ensembles. Les concurrents sont aux coudes à coudes. Hao prend l'avantage. Puis Yoh le dépasse. Hao reprend l'avantage. Et ainsi de suite. De l'autre coté. Ren semble avoir pris l'avantage et est sur le point de gagner. C'est sans compter sur la détermination d'Horo qui le rattrape. Aucun des deux ne parvient à prendre l'avantage. Tous les quatre sont sur le point de passer l'arriver lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Yoh(tremblant comme une feuille et blanc comme neige):«-Tiens! Salut Anna! Comment vas?

Opacho:-Pourquoi t'es rentré? Je suis sûr que le seigneur Hao aurait gagné!»

Pour toute réponse, Anna leur lança un regard noir qui aurait put tuer toute forme de vie primitive si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs. Hao sentant la colère de la jeune fille, ramena le petit Opacho contre lui.

Anna:«-Tout le monde dehors et à l'entraînement avant que je n'explose pour de bon!»

C'est ainsi que nos jeunes shamans abandonnèrent leurs parties de Master rallye et sortirent en courant de la chambre pour aller s'entraîner. Je précise quand même que Hao est essentiellement sorti pour protéger Opacho de la colère de l'itako.

Alors qu'Anna s'apprêté à sortir, j'eu la maladresse, que dis-je, l'inconscience de penser a un "ouf". C'est alors qu'Anna se retourna vivement et fixa le coin noir dans lequel je m'étais réfugié.

Anna:«-Et toi chère Kayl! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir d'ici! A moins que tu ne préfère 100 h de chaise électrique?»

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tout rien qu'en entendant cette idée. Je fermais alors mon ordinateur portable et déguerpissait rapidement de la chambre pour rejoindre les shamans, leur dire un rapide au revoir et rentré chez moi, loin de cette furie.


End file.
